


fortune favors the bold

by theinventor



Category: Incredibles (Pixar Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 04:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16569758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinventor/pseuds/theinventor
Summary: you guys i don't know what this will turn out to be,so forgive me!





	1. what is happening to me!?

**Author's Note:**

> you guys i don't know what this will turn out to be,so forgive me!

Evelyn was in her penthouse,going insane.  
she's always been in her own mind. In the clouds,if you will. Visualizing,processing,thinking.  
But now,her mind was dead silent. like a graveyard of thoughts and ideas.  
What happened,you ask?Well. Our little evie met  _her_. elastigirl. or more importantly, _helen._  
Evelyn panicked. panicked  _bad._  
She can't sleep. nightmares. she can't speak,she has no one to talk to.  
they took everything away from her,don't you understand!?  
  
now,she's sitting. staring.  
the first thought that came to mind after  _weeks_ ,was  _her._  
she smashed her full mug of coffee on the floor.  
''fuck!!''  
she shouted at thin air,the first time she's used her voice in two weeks.  
evelyn wanted to kill something then and there. but no,no. she shouldn't,right?  
  
well,she was about to. but a knock at the door snapped her out of her thoughts,who weren't there anymore,for the most part.  
''fuck out of here!''  
evelyn shouted at the door,walking closer to it and looking out of the peephole.  
she chuckled crookedly. no,no,not happening. evelyn thought she was hallucinating when she saw who it was. 

it was _freezing_ outside.  
  
should she open the door?


	2. lamb to the slaughter

should she open the door? no,no,she decided as she walked closer.  
  
outside,in the freezing winter weather,was helen parr.  _elastigirl_.   
who,let me remind you,has a weakness for cold. and oh,evelyn  _knew_ that. she grinned,crossing her arms behind her back.  
  
''fuck off,elastigirl.''  
evelyn said and cackled,just thinking of how she could hurt helen mentally. hurt her  _back._  
_figures,the knocks just grew faster._  
_helen started getting lightheaded from the cold,knocking faster._  
  
_'_ ''p-please,evelyn!i just want to t-talk!''  
how _a_ _dorable._ she was shivering! my oh my,what should evelyn do now?  
evelyn,didn't open the door,of course.   
  
_beg me for mercy,admit you were toxic._

_you poisoned me just for,another dollar in your pocket._

_now,i am the violence,how the tables have turned._

_i am the silence,beg for my forgiveness._  
  
  
''then talk,i'll always listen to what you have to say.''  
evelyn said and grinned,but her heart skipped a million beats when she heard a thud against her door.  
shit,damn it!helen fainted.   
  
evelyn swung the door open and took the super inside,putting her on the black,leather couch,snow and all,and putting about 5 blankets over her,closing the door and all the windows,and lighting the fireplace.  
oh,this is just amazing!she can't even get a fucking bear,can she!? fuck!  
  
  
what does evelyn do now?


	3. it only takes two lonely people

what does evelyn do now? she has  _elastigirl_ passed out on her couch.

* * *

well she can't nurse her to health,can she?it will reveal her....  _ulterior motive._  
evelyn paced back and forth in front of the sleeping helen,her mind going 100 miles a minute.  
what did helen want to talk about?what if she accidentally revealed what she thought all along?  
what if's crossed back and forth and back and forth.  
  
''i fucking _hate_  you.''  
evelyn hissed at the unmoving body on her couch,watching it from above.  
  
''gee,thanks.''  
helen replied weakly and sarcastically,and evelyn jolted backwards.  
great,now what?!   
  
she wanted to say that she didn't mean it,but she had to keep her angle. for now,hopefully,right?  


evelyn sucked in a breath.  
''what did you want to tell me.''  
it was phrased like a demand,since she couldn't just ask it,could she now?  
well considering it was the woman she loved to fucking insanity,no,she couldn't.  
what she also couldn't was to just grab her and kiss her like she wanted to for months now.  
  
helen slowly sat up and looked around her,trying to understand where she was. but.... when she locked eyes with two oceans,that  _god_ would she like to dive head first into,not afraid of drowning,she didn't give a tiny rat's ass.  
''i... i wanted to tell you what i've been thinking. about you. a lot.''  
helen chuckled,not believing these words came out of her damn mouth.  
''and i came to a conclusion that...''  
  
''i love you,evelyn.''  
  
evelyn choked. was this what she came to tell her? holy shit. evelyn wanted to stab her eyes out then and there.  
what does she tell her!?

 


	4. are you mine?

''i love you,evelyn.''  
  
evelyn choked. was this what she came to tell her? holy shit. evelyn wanted to stab her eyes out right then and there. what does she tell her!?

* * *

''no.''  
evelyn said,turning her back to helen.  
what the fuck was wrong with her!?why would she say that!?god damn,evelyn.  
  
''what do you mean n-''  
helen started saying,but evelyn cut her.  
''you don't love me. stop lying to me!''  
and.... here comes the snap. evelyn shouted at her,just like she did in that freezing chamber.  
  
helen took a deep breath to calm herself.  
''i'm not lying to you,evelyn. i... i  _can't_ lie to you. not about this.''  
helen tried to understand her line of thought,but failed.  
  
what could she possibly want now?  
why would she push helen away like that?  
just so she wouldn't find out that she has feelings!?  
just so she wouldn't find out that she loves her to fucking insanity!?  
so she wouldn't spiral into love and forget herself!?  
  _what!?_ __  
  
evelyn pinched the bridge of her nose. time for a decision. she sat next to helen. close. their thighs touched.  
helen and evelyn looked each other in the eyes from a very _,very_ short distance.  
  
  
and evelyn closed that distance a second later.   
  
what is she doing!?  
  



	5. do you love me?

and evelyn closed that distance a second later.  
  
what is she doing?

* * *

Finally,thank god!  
their lips connected,refusing to pull away from each other.  
  
it took a few seconds for each of them to understand what was going on.  
and when they did,everything crashed together like a tsunami crashing on a shore,destroying everything in it's way.  
they were like two revolving planets,forever bound by gravity until they crash together.  
and boy oh boy,did she and helen crash together.  
  
helen reached up and cupped evelyn's cheek softly,moving forward and pulling back,as evelyn chased her plush,pink lips.  
evelyn lunged forward,cupping helen's jaw and neck in one hand,kissing her with such  _desperation._  
they both deserve it,don't they?i mean,come on. you saw the tension.  
  
their lips and later,tongues,moved in perfect sync.   
it was as if they had done this a million times before.  
or so evelyn wished...  
  
their world all crashed down burning below them.  
evelyn moved forward,brushing helen's hair behind her ear without breaking the contact between them.  
helen bit evelyn's lip and pulled back,watching how evelyn chased her mouth with half lidded eyes before finally getting to it and crashing them back together again.  
  
  
 _secrets i have held in my heart_  
  
 _are harder to hide than i thought_

_maybe i just wanna be yours..._

_i wanna be yours,i wanna be yours..._

 

they pulled away.  
evelyn looked helen in the eyes,and helen looked back into her icy blue ones.  
''evelyn.... do you love me?''  
  
evelyn too a second to answer.  
''i... don't know.''  
  


 


	6. you're crazy,and i'm out of my mind...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is a preview to the next chapter,which is going to be smutty,so keep your eyes out for that!

''evelyn.... do you love me?''  
  
evelyn took a second to answer.  
''i... don't know.''

* * *

helen felt a dagger shoot through her heart.  
it took her so long to get to that conclusion,and now she gets shot down!?no.  
''what do you mean you don't kn-''  
  
evelyn cut into her words.  
''yes,fuck,yes,i do...''  
she whispered,not knowing what came over her when she said ''i don't know''  
what is gong on!? she loved that woman to insanity,and she said ''i don't know''!?  
god,such a dumbass...  
  
_what?_  
first,''i don't know'',and now its a yes?helen didn't understand.  
  
_what's going on in that beautiful mind?_

_and i'm so dizzy,_

_don't know what hit me,_

_but i'll be alright._

_my head's under water,_

_but i'm breathing just fine,_

_you're crazy,and i'm out of my mind..._

evelyn gnawed at her bottom lip,waiting for helen to say something.  
there,she said it.  
said she loved her.  
to fucking insanity,if she had to admit.  
it was different than evelyn's usual one night stand setting.  
this time,she actually loved someone,who loved her back.  
sure,hooking up was fun for evelyn,and the other girls.  
but... it was never  _her._

''the way you.... the way you just looked at me and i could feel my knees getting weak... the way...''  
helen chuckled,remembering all of those moments between them  
''the way you held my wrist when we laughed...''  
helen unconsciously held her own wrist,rubbing it softly,like evelyn had done weeks before.  
god,that little touch was burning...  
  
''what... what about bob?''  
evelyn finally asked,about the man who could snap her in half if he only flicked her.  
the one she feared to motherfucking death.  
  
what about bob?well...  
he and helen have an arrangement.  
''we... he agreed.''  
helen smiled at her,and placed a hand over evelyn's hand.  
  
what do you mean,''agreed''?  
evelyn wanted to ask,but remained silent. she just thanked god.  
she got up and held helen's hand.  
''do you... wanna move to the bedroom?''  
evelyn asked,helping helen up.  
  
''yes.''

 


	7. only if you say please

''do you.... wanna move to the bedroom?''  
evelyn asked,helping helen up.

''yes.''

* * *

Evelyn led helen through the penthouse unhurriedly.  
slowly,even.

  
''are you giving me a tour or what?''  
helen chuckled,still being dragged slowly and gently by her hand,which evelyn held.  
why was evelyn going so slow?  
  
evelyn grumbled and opened the door to her bedroom.  
black and white walls,black satin sheets on the queen sized bed.  
''i am  _trying_ to build up  _tension_.''  
evelyn husked and stepped into the room.

oh come on,helen!don't pester the poor woman...  
she's just trying to make this better for the both of you.  
give her a break!

though,helen didn't think so.  
she lunged forward and kissed evelyn deeply,walking forward.  
evelyn  _gladly_ reciprocated the kiss and walked backwards as helen pushed her.  
helen felt around for the door behind her and closed it after fumbling around the door handle.  
she quickly wrapped her arms around the inventor again,moving them beneath her shirt and up and down,left to right.  
god,both of them got so hot so quickly,they just  _had_ to take their clothes off.

helen pushed evelyn on the bed and they parted their lips to let helen take evelyn's shirt off,and quickly reconnected their lips.  
before helen knew it,her back was pressed against the pillows and evelyn's hips were fixed between her legs as they kissed deeply,evelyn holding herself up by two hands next to helen's waist.  
helen squeezed her small shoulders,making little moaning noises muffled in the inventor's mouth.

evelyn pulled away to let helen take off her shirt,which she tossed across the room.  
she leaned down and lavished helen's neck with open mouthed kisses,the super lacing her fingers into evelyn's hair.  
''mmm... d-don't take this slow...''  
helen husked in the inventor's ear,but evelyn cleverly chose to ignore it.

she very softly started grinding against helen,kissing licking and nipping the skin between her breasts as helen made breathy noises.  
''oh shit... please...''  
helen begged,evelyn ignored.  
  
she just started grinding harder,creating friction with helen's clit.  
oh,helen,honey... you don't know what's coming for you.

 

 


	8. Ulterior motives

Helen woke up  _way_ before the exhausted evelyn,feeling well rested.

God,this was going to hurt her so much.

Evelyn slowly regained consciousness as she heard Helen talking to someone over the phone. A man. Bob.

"Did you get her to turn yet?" Bob asked,and Helen sighed in response.

"It's not that easy,bob. She's a smart woman. What of she picks up on us?"

"Then you tell her the truth."

Evelyn has had enough of playing coy,oblivious. She shifted and sat up,making Helen jump and hang up the phone in a fit of panic.

"What  _is_ the truth,helen?"

Evelyn's voice was deeper and raspier than usual,her heart beating so fast,that it started hurting her.

"W-what truth-?"

Helen tried to play coy for both of their sakes. What is she going to tell her,huh!? That his was a one night stand!? That she only did it to get something from her!? That she's trying to  _"seduce"_ her!? God,Helen hates this.

Evelyn just waited for a few,long moments,before snapping.again. that's all she's ever been,you see. A one night stand. Nothing more. She was used to it,but it's the first time she's ever  _loved_ her stand.

"So I was a one night stand!?or were you trying to seduce me into being good!? Or maybe it's both!!"

Helen got up,startled as evelyn shouted at her. Evelyn's eyes blazed with something so deep and hurtful.

"That's all I ever was for you,wasn't it?a one night stand. I can't-"

Evelyn stopped talking the second that her voice cracked and trembled,coming to realise that tears put the blaze in her eyes out.

"You lied to me. To my face... and i- I  _believed_ you!like there was ever even a  _chance!_ "

Evelyn wiped the tears from her eyes and turned away from helen with a quiet,shuddering sob.

Helen,on the other hand,just came to utter realisation of just what she's done. She didn't lie when she said she loved evelyn,can't you see!? She just had an...  _ulterior motive._

"What do you need."

Evelyn hissed,demanding to know.

 

_don't cut me down,_

_Throw me out,_

_Leave me here to waste._

 

"E-evelyn,you don't-"

Helen tried telling her that she doesn't have to do it,that it doesn't matter now,but evelyn was a step ahead of her.

"Just tell me. Spit it out."

Evelyn waited.

"There... there is a new suppervillain on scene."

Helen did spit it out,and then told Evelyn what they would need.

"Fine. That's all you need?"

Evelyn couldn't believe that helen,or,better yet,elastigirl, _lied to her face._ and that she,like a moron,believed her and admitted to love her back!

But now,it didn't matter. She had to suck it the fuck up.

"When can we start?"

Evelyn asked and helen sighed,needing to compose herself. 

How,in all seven hells,is evelyn going to do this?god,she'll just have to wing it.

Helen and evelyn discussed it coldly,and after three minutes,were at evelyn's front door. Helen reached for evelyn's embrace,but evelyn stayed put stiffly.

"Don't bother."

And like that,with a respectful nod from each of them,helen left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So,guys,I'm changing the fic back to only hevelyn. Since I don't know how to write gail.


	9. let me let you go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys! i'm sorry it's been so long,it's a quite stressed period in school rn. anyway,enjoy this angsty-ass chapter!

The inventor woke up to similar knocks at her door,but they were firmer this time. they were rushing her.  
she grumbled lowly,the grumble vibrating in her throat and her chest as she scrambled up to the door,slowly.  
god,she felt,and looked,like absolute shit.  
  
she opened the door to helen and.... him. bob.  _robert._  
evelyn deavor rubbed her eyes at the sharp rays of sun that fell on icy blue globes.  
''what.... time is it...''  
she asked sleepily,and it took her a few seconds to form the next word on her lips.  
she was wrecked.

''it's 1:30 pm.''  
robert replied chipperly and after checking his watch briefly,he leaned on the doorstep above his wife,with one arm.  
he loved what he was seeing so, _so_ much.  
he loved seeing evelyn miserable and helpless.  
bob was stuck there,imagining all the thirty two ways he could kill her right now.

''1:30 pm, _tuesday._ ''  
helen completed her husband and had to hold her laughter at evelyn's baffled expression.

the inventor's hair was sticking out in all directions and shapes,and she had two dry drool marks on the corners of those plush,red,soft,skilled--  
no,helen! get yourself together.  
evelyn was still wearing the clothes she wore on sunday,the day helen had left.  
she couldn't even remember what happe- 

oh. wait.

evelyn narrowed her eyes at helen,sending two daggers made of ice right through her heart.  
helen  _had_ to look away.

evelyn just turned and walked back inside the house,indicating bitterly that they should follow.  
and close the door behind them,because she was way too lazy right now to do so.

 _robert_ settled himself on the plush,leather black couch in the living room,while his wife followed evelyn.  
they were both headed for the shower.  
stretching her hand,helen grabbed evelyn's wrist to make her stop.  
and stop,evelyn did. but she didn't even bother looking at helen,who stood behind her back.  
''don't touch me,''  
evelyn whispered and pulled her wrist away,holding it in her own hand.  
''you've done enough to me already.''  
those words slowly dripped from her lips like thick,liquid,lethal venom would.  
but helen had none of it.  


''would you listen to me for a single,goddamn minute!?''  
she shouted at the inventor loudly.  
_desperately._  
she wanted to tell her then and there,but evelyn was too hurt to trust her again. she just couldn't. she wanted to hate her. she really,really did,but.... she loved her.   
''no,i've heard enough of you.''  
evelyn hissed and took a small glance of helen behind her shoulder,then continued her walk to the shower.

helen joined her husband on the couch,and bob reached to put his arm over helen's shoulder,only to be batted away.  
''don't.... don't touch me.''  
she got up and walked to the shower,knocking on the door quickly and firmly.

''what!?''  
evelyn shouted,the water still running.

''i gotta pee!!''  
helen shouted back,to hear evelyn growl and murmur a permission for her to come in.   
she covered herself in a flash when helen swiped away the curtain  
''HEY!WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?''  
evelyn asked frantically,her cheeks and neck growing scarlet red.

''look,miss 'i'm too hurt from you to hear what you have to say',if you're not going to believe me,i'm going to tell that right to your face.''  
helen said firmly,while evelyn still covered herself.  
'' _i love you!_ '''  
helen shouted at her,tears springing to her eyes.  
''even if i had to lie to my goddamn husband about it,i truly  _fucking_ love you!!''  
helen shouted again,not giving a shit if bob heard her.

evelyn just stood there,looking at helen blankly. until she lunged forward and took her lips between her own.

 

_i love her like rage,_

_i love her like pain,_

_i need her like a victim needs the plague._

_i love her like hate,_

_i love her like shame,_

_i need her like a forest needs a flame._

**Author's Note:**

> so,i decided to include you guys in this since you mean so much to me! you make the decisions. enjoy >:3


End file.
